


Thanks To Shiber, They Found Home

by jung_jeffery127



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 00:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18905944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jung_jeffery127/pseuds/jung_jeffery127
Summary: Wooyoung and San were best friends in the orphanage, but Wooyoung got adopted which stopped all contact between the two. Now in college, the only thing they have left to remember each other by is a cheap heart charm and a Shiba Inu pillow pet named Shiber.





	Thanks To Shiber, They Found Home

College was not something that San had planned for his future. In all honesty, he never even thought about his future. He was an orphan who had trouble making friends. When San finally stepped foot into his college class, he was nervous. He only had Yeosang and Seonghwa in his life now. His best friend from the orphanage was no longer. He hadn’t heard from or about Wooyoung since he was adopted. San closes his eyes and exhales deeply. He was okay. No one was going to hurt him anymore. San puts his sweaty hand around the silver doorknob to his dorm room. He had no idea who his roommate for this year would be. He had done his first year of college online, being too afraid to step foot into a public school. Once inside, San could hear the sizzling of food along with the aroma of bacon in the air. There was a soft humming coming from the kitchen area. San closes the heavy metal door behind him and shyly pads to where the smell is coming from. The male that is stood over the stove looks over when he hears shy footsteps. 

“San! I’m Jeong Yunho. I’ve heard a lot about you. You probably don’t recognize me. I’m friends with Seonghwa,” Yunho smiles over at San happily. 

“Oh yeah! I remember you! Hi!” San runs over and hugs Yunho tightly.

Yunho chuckles softly and hugs San back tightly. The two had bonded over a mutual feeling of abandonment and the abuse they both endured. San was able to open up to Yunho faster than he was able to open up to anyone. 

“Why don’t you go get your stuff set down in your room and lunch should be done. After lunch we can go to the store and get some stuff. Sound good? We can even invite Seonghwa and Yeosang,” Yunho smiles brightly at San. 

“You’re the best. I’m so glad you’re my roommate!” San quickly grabs his suitcase and his backpack before walking into the empty room near the kitchen. 

San begins to quitely unpack his things in his room. He puts all of his packed clothes away in the dresser next to his bed. San hums softly to a BTS song while he unpacks his suitcase and backpack. San lays his blanket down on the bed before putting Shiber on the bed smiling brightly. 

“I love you Shiber,” San kisses the head of his Shiber before slipping his hoodie on and walking out to Yunho. 

“You all settled in?” Yunho asks as he hands San a plate with an egg sandwich. 

“Yes I am! I got Shiber settled in too,” San smiles before yelping when their dorm door opens abruptly. 

“Yunho! If you hurt San already, I’m going to behead you!” Seonghwa storms inside with Yeosang. 

“Actually, you scared him,” Yunho smirks as the older male walks into the kitchen to see Yunho with his arm around San as the younger cowers into Yunho’s side. 

“Oh. Whoops,” Seonghwa blushes a light shade of red and looks over at San and waves at him. 

“Hi Seonghwa. Hi Yeosang,” San waves at them before starting to eat the food Yunho made. 

“Hi San. You ready to start classes tomorrow?” Yeosang smiles at San. 

“I guess. I’m a little anxious,” San bites his lip slightly. 

“You’re gonna be okay. Most of the classes you have, at least one of us is in. The only class you don’t have any of us in, Yunho’s boyfriend is in. He knows who you are and he knows to look out for you,” Seonghwa smiles brightly at San. 

“Actually, I was gonna ask if you wanted him to come over so you can meet him,” Yunho smiles at San. 

“Could you? It would probably be better than walking into class and seeing some random guy staring at me from across the room,” San giggles softly and finishes eating his food. 

“I’ll text him to come over now,” Yunho chuckles softly and grabs his phone. 

“How is Shiber?” Seonghwa smiles at San as he plays with his sleeves. 

“He’s good!” San giggles softly. 

“That’s good! Are you okay with Yunho being your roommate?” Yeosang smiles and runs his hand through his hair. 

“Yes! Yunho will keep me safe. I’m sure of it,” San smiles then yelps slightly when the door opens again. 

“Sorry, sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you,” a male about the same height as Yunho walks in. 

“It’s okay baby. I missed you,” Yunho walks over to the male and kisses his cheek. 

“I missed you too Yunho,” the male kisses Yunho’s forehead and walks inside, “I’m Song Mingi.”

“Hi Mingi! I’m Park Seonghwa! I’m San’s bestest friend!” Seonghwa grins as San looks at Mingi. 

Mingi smiles at San making San blush and hide behind Yeosang. 

“Hi. I’m Yeosang. I’m San’s other best friend. Yunho don’t get jealous. Mingi is all yours. He did this with you when you two met. Mingi I need you to sit down okay?” Yeosang smiles at Mingi. 

Mingi nods his head and smiles at San again who had peeked his head out at Mingi. Mingi sits down on the floor and puts his hands up. 

“I won’t hurt you love,” Mingi smiles at San who shyly walks over. 

San sits in Mingi’s lap and puts Mingi’s face in his hands. Mingi smiles at San making San giggle softly. Mingi begins to make faces at San making him giggle more and hug Mingi tightly. Mingi nuzzles his head in San’s neck and hugs him back tightly. 

“Hi Mingi,” San smiles softly while hugging him. 

“Hi San,” Mingi smiles brightly at San. 

San gets off of Mingi’s lap and stands up. Mingi stands up and smiles down at San. 

“San struggles with people who are taller than him and people who are more dominant then him. He usually struggles more with women than with men, but we still need to take precautions,” Seonghwa smiles brightly. 

“He’s really adorable,” Mingi smiles more as San giggles and shakes his head. 

“I am not,” San pouts but giggles again. 

“Are we ready to go shopping?” Yunho asks and holds Mingi’s hand. 

“Yes sir!” San slips his shoes on and stands by the door happily. 

While San and company go on an adventure to find groceries for the two roommates, Wooyoung is sat in his dorm with Hongjoong and Jongho, his two best friends. 

“Listen guys, I’m telling you, there is no way in hell you’re getting me to go on a blind date!” Wooyoung groans and shakes his head. 

“I’m just saying! I’m the youngest here and even I have someone I’m talking to,” Jongho sighs softly. 

“Why are we talking about love lifes? Seonghwa and Hongjoong have been talking since second semester of last school year and they still haven’t gotten together yet!” Wooyoung walks to the kitchen. 

“You know why we aren’t together yet. He wants to make sure San is okay with me. Tomorrow we are all meeting San when we have lunch. And if either of you are disrespectful, I will personally shove my foot up your asses!” Hongjoong glares at Wooyoung and Jongho. 

“Yes sir. What are we doing for dinner?” Jongho asks while frowning. 

“I don’t know. Mingi said he won’t be home tonight. He’s probably staying at Yunho’s dorm for the night,” Wooyoung sighs softly. 

“There’s where he goes anytime he isn’t here,” Jongho snorts and sits on the couch with a bag of Doritos. 

“He spends more time with Yunho then he does with us. Yunho probably knows San then,” Wooyoung hums softly as he grabs some ice cream from the freezer. 

“He does,” Hongjoong looks at the two younger boys. 

Wooyoung and Jongho choke on their respective foods before looking at Hongjoong for him to explain more. 

“Yunho is really good friends with Seonghwa who is best friends with San. Seonghwa won’t let San with anyone by themselves if he doesn’t approve of them. Seonghwa knew that Yunho would room with San, so they met. They both share a mutual understanding of what it feels like to be abused and what it feels like to be abandoned,” Hongjoong looks at Wooyoung and Jongho. 

“Oh wow,” Wooyoung frowns and looks down at his lap. 

Did he abandon his San? Did his San know what abandonment was because of him? Wooyoung couldn’t even remember what his San looked like, let alone sounded like. He hopes his San is doing amazing things now. Wooyoung instinctively thumbs at the thin silver chain with the cute little plastic heart charm hanging from it around his neck. It was the only thing he had left of San. The small heart was the only key he had at finding his San. 

“You okay Wooyoung?” Hongjoong asks Wooyoung.

“Yeah. I’m kinda tired though. I’m probably gonna head to bed okay?” Wooyoung walks to his bedroom and shuts the door before face planting into his pillow. 

Wooyoung grips his pillow before falling into an uneasy sleep. 

-Next Day-

San had made it through his first two classes of the day. He only had two more scheduled for that day. He was completely fried from having to be shoved in all of these social situations. San was now clinging to Mingi’s side as they walk to their shared class of the day. 

“Do we get lunch after this?” San looks up at Mingi while pouting. 

“Yes we do. You’ll get to meet Jongho and Wooyoung. You met Hongjoong last class right?” Mingi smiles at San who nods his head. 

“He’s the one who likes Seonghwa hyung,” San giggles softly and smiles at Mingi.

“Yeah he is,” Mingi smiles as they walk into their Earth and Space science class, “I guess you’ll meet Wooyoung and Jongho now,” Mingi smiles as two males run up to Mingi. 

“Were you with Yunho last night?” Jongho asks, completely missing the male next to Mingi. 

“Actually, I was with Seonghwa, Yunho, Yeosang, and San,” Mingi holds San’s hand tightly. 

“Oh really? San’s here?” Wooyoung tilts his head then notices the male next to Mingi, “You must be San! It’s nice to meet you. My name is Wooyoung,” Wooyoung holds his hand out for San to shake. 

San immediately flinches and hides behind Mingi slightly. 

“You idiot! You’re scaring him!” Jongho flicks Wooyoung’s ear causing Wooyoung to whine and San to giggle slightly. 

“H-Hi. I’m Choi San,” San smiles at Jongho. 

“Oh awesome! We have the same last names! I’m Choi Jongho. I can be your little brother that beats people up for you!” Jongho grins at San. 

San looks up at Mingi who nods his head. San hugs Jongho tightly and giggles softly. 

“It’s nice to meet you,” San grins at Jongho as he hugs back. 

“It’s nice to meet you too. Allow me to introduce you to my idiot best friend. Choi San, meet Jung Wooyoung,” Jongho smiles at San as he pulls away from the hug. 

“Sorry for scaring you. I’m bad with people,” Wooyoung blushes as San looks at him. 

“It’s okay. People scare me,” San giggles softly and walks closer to Wooyoung, “Your eyes are very pretty Jung Wooyoung,” San leans over and kisses Wooyoung’s cheek, “I expect one back sometime this week,” San grabs Mingi’s hand and walks to the desks happily. 

Jongho quickly gets his phone out and texts the group chat he’s in. 

‘SAN JUST KISSED WOOYOUNG’ -Jongho

‘WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! THEY LOCKED LIPS?!’ -Seonghwa

‘jfc. San kissed his cheek. Jongho you idiot.’ -Mingi

‘Do you think they’re gonna find out?’ -Hongjoong

‘I don’t know. Wooyoung can be kinda dense.’ -Yunho

‘Well San still has his Shiber, so maybe that might spark a memory?’ -Yeosang

‘This is why I’m marrying Yeosang and not one of you other dumb dumbs.’ -Jongho

‘I’m the only one available muscle baby.’ -Yeosang

‘HE CALLED JONGHO MUSCLE BABY I’M FUCKING DYING’ -Seonghwa

‘He’s literally sitting in Honors Lit laughing hysterically. Our professor wants to clock him.’ -Hongjoong

‘San and Wooyoung keep looking at each other it’s so cute.’ -Mingi

Mingi and Jongho slip their phones into their pockets while smiling at each other. 

“Hello class. Welcome to your first semester of Earth and Space science. This class is going to be pretty easy if you do your work and follow the notes on the board. Today is gonna be a kind of boring day. We get our textbooks today,” the professor grins at the class. 

The rest of the class was spent handing out textbooks and going over the brief homework the students had for the next two nights. San, Mingi, Wooyoung, and Jongho walk out of the classroom together when they’re allowed to leave. 

“Christ! It took you four long enough!” Seonghwa rolls his eyes as he holds HongJoong’s waist. 

“Well excuse the fuck outta me you hetero!” San scoffs at Seonghwa. 

“You did not just call me a hetero,” Seonghwa smirks at San. 

“BEGONE YOU GOD FORSAKEN THOT!” San screams as he hides behind Jongho. 

“I can split an apple with my bare hands. Hands off San,” Jongho smirks at Seonghwa who laughs and goes back to Hongjoong. 

“Can we please go eat lunch? San and I only have two hours until our next class,” Yeosang smiles at San. 

“And then after class, my gay ass is taking a fat nap,” San sighs and walks over to Yeosang. 

Wooyoung walks over and kisses San’s cheek happily. San blushes a deep red and hides his face in Wooyoung’s chest. Wooyoung chuckles softly and holds San’s hand. 

“Let’s go get some food,” Wooyoung smiles as San nods against his chest. 

The next few months is pure bliss for the eight males. San slowly opens up more and more to everyone until he’s acting like his normal self with everyone and not just Seonghwa and Yeosang. Over the months, San and Wooyoung slowly got closer. Wooyoung had invited San over one time to his dorm. They spent the night watching movies and cuddling. They often go on lunch dates and go to arcades. The two males just love spending time together. They were basically inseparable. The time for midterms was quickly approaching. San was sat in his usual spot in between Mingi and Wooyoung. Jongho was sat in front of the three causing him to have to always turn behind him to talk to the others. 

“Hello class. For your midterms, I don’t want you to sit in here and dread the two hour long test you would normally take for other classes. For mine, we are going to create a three-dimensional model of the rock cycle with a partner of your choosing. You may also choose to work solo on this project if you want to as well. I will upload the guidelines online. Have fun lovelies,” Professor Lee smiles at the class. 

San and Wooyoung immediately get their laptops out and giggle as they look at each other. 

“What do you think would be the best way to do this?” San asks Wooyoung as he takes a sip of Wooyoung’s water. 

“What if we got a huge bag of Starburst and Skittles and did a diagram of each stage of the rock cycle?” Wooyoung tilts his head as he grabs San’s hand. 

“Ooo yes! We can go to the store later and get some of that along with some snacks. It’s Friday so I thought you could come over to my dorm for our movie night instead of me going to yours,” San smiles at Wooyoung. 

“Really? What about Yunho?” Wooyoung asks San as he laces their fingers together. 

“It’s date night for him and Mingi. They won’t be home for a couple of hours so we can pig out and cuddle on the couch or in my bed. Either way,” San grins at Wooyoung before getting his notebook out and a pencil. 

“What are you doing?” Wooyoung looks over the laptop to see San’s blank paper. 

“Idea planning. I always do this. You should know me by now. I’m offended,” San looks at Wooyoung causing Wooyoung to place his lips right on San’s gently. 

San grins and gently kisses back. This wasn’t uncommon between the two. After the cheek kiss, it quickly escalated to full blown kisses between the two males. They were just very close friends? Honestly there was no explanation for why they kissed. They just did it because San trusted Wooyoung more than he trusted Seonghwa. Something about Wooyoung just made San melt. He wasn’t sure of it, but something about Wooyooung made him feel at home. Like Wooyoung was his home. San never really had a home when he was younger, so to have that feeling? He never wanted to let it go. San was utterly in love with Wooyoung, and Wooyoung was utterly in love with San. San made Wooyoung feel safe. After being shoved into the foster care system and verbally abused by his foster parents, Wooyoung never felt safe until Jongho, Hongjoong, and Mingi. Then Yunho came into his life, which made him feel even safer having two six foot best friends. Wooyoung wasn’t super close to Seonghwa and Yeosang so he never felt like he was their best friend. He was close enough to them to know he could count on them. And then San came into his life. Suddenly he didn’t want to be protected. He wanted to be the one protecting. He could see the pain the boy had gone through up until this point and now he wanted to be the reason the boy didn’t know what pain was anymore. He wanted to be the one to keep San safe. Wooyoung couldn't imagine not having San in his life now. 

“Hey Wooyoung? Ready to go? Last class for me is canceled because my dance teacher is sick,” San asks as he begins to pack everything up happily. 

“Yeah I’m ready,” Wooyoung packs his things up happily.

Wooyoung and San get their bags before standing up and holding hands. 

“Where are you two going?” Mingi asks and smiles.

“My last class was canceled because my teacher is sick so Wooyoung and I are having movie night at my dorm tonight,” San smiles brightly at Mingi. 

“Okay. If you need any of us please call or text. We love you guys,” Jongho smiles brightly at the two. 

“We know. We love you six too. Tell the others we love them as well,” Wooyoung smiles brightly before Wooyoung and San begin to walk to San and Yunho’s dorm. 

“What movies do you want to watch? I figured we could just order in tonight. I’m feeling kinda lazy and I just wanna cuddle you,” San smiles up at Wooyoung. 

“We can watch whatever you want to watch Sannie,” Wooyoung smiles as they walk to the dorm, “And sure! Do you wanna order Chinese or pizza?” 

“Pizza please. We had Chinese last week,” San giggles softly and grabs his keys from his pocket. 

“Yeah of course love!” Wooyoung smiles and watches San unlock the dorm room. 

The two walk inside the dorm and smile brightly. Wooyoung closes the door behind him before looking around the dorm. It was fairly clean with only minor dishes being around. 

“Here. We can set our stuff in my room,” San leads Wooyoung into his room happily. 

Wooyoung walks into San’s room before looking around and smiling brightly. It had posters and drawings that he and the others had done on the wall. Wooyoung’s eyes finally fall onto the bed with the navy blue bedspread and a lone stuffed animal. 

“Shiber?” Wooyoung looks at the pillow pet Shiba Inu stuffed animal before the tears fill his eyes. 

“You know his name? How do you know his name?” San asks Wooyoung with shock. 

Wooyoung pulls the necklace out from under his shirt causing San to choke out a sob. 

“It’s you,” the two males whisper at the exact same moment. 

All of the memories from the orphanage come flooding back to the two. Choi San and Jung Wooyoung. Best friends forever. San tackles Wooyoung and cries hard into his neck. Wooyoung sobs while holding San close to his body. 

“It’s really you. After all of this time. I finally have you again. Choi San, be mine? Forever and ever. Don’t leave me?” Wooyoung looks down at San while wiping his eyes. 

San nods his head fast and smiles brightly, “I never left you. I was always here,” San grabs the necklace around Wooyoung’s neck, “I was always yours.” 

Wooyoung presses his lips to San’s in a tear filled kiss. They had each other. Their forevers. San knew why Wooyoung felt like home. Wooyoung was and always will be his home. As for Wooyoung? Wooyoung knew why he wanted to protect San. Because San was always his to protect. From the assholes he called parents, to the bullies in the orphanage. San was Wooyoung’s just as Wooyoung was San’s. Nothing, and I mean nothing, would tear those two apart now.


End file.
